


What More Do You Need Than Pride

by Volleyballhomo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal, Crush, Firsts, Homsexuality, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 10:58:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14669685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volleyballhomo/pseuds/Volleyballhomo
Summary: Kei has a horrible time falling asleep as he thinks about what Yamaguchi told him during training camp.





	What More Do You Need Than Pride

Kei hadn’t realized how massively fucked he was until that very moment. Everything was simple. School. Volleyball. Avoiding people. He had everything down pat. He even had a few people he could terrorize on a regular basis. He guessed most called those sort of people friends, but whatever.

Everything was fine. Then Yamaguchi had to fuck everything up.

He tossed back and forth in his bed as he tried to get comfortable. It wasn’t helping.

Kei let his eyes wander around his darkened room. His gaze slid past books, dinosaur paraphernalia, and his sound system and laptop he was always so proud of. Kei turned over again and faced the clock on his bedside table. His anger flared up again as he read the clock face. The digital read “it’s 12:52AM asshole.”

“Tch!” he clenched his fist and buried his face in his arm. He took a few steadying breaths and swatted the clock off its perch.

He couldn’t stop thinking about it. It had happened at the training camp. Kei hadn’t understood why he had to go to it in the first place. Volleyball was just a club to him, so he didn’t understand why everyone was taking it so seriously. It wasn’t like it was going to make a difference in their playing or anything anyway. But he was dragged along, against his will. He couldn’t remember who had dragged him there, though. That was probably Yamaguchi’s fault too. So, to begin with he wasn’t in the best of moods. Then he had to deal with the two irritating first years who would never shut the hell up.

Now, Kei had never been a ray of sunshine, or even a pleasant person for that matter. He wasn’t even a decent person. He was the type to sit back and wait for people to screw up so he could laugh at them. Which, you would think would be the perfect match to the idiot, freak duo. They always haphazardly threw themselves into everything, making them easy targets to ridicule. But instead, they got his blood boiling. The problem with Kageyama and Hinata was that they had no shame. They were too…eager. Eager and pure. It was gag-inducing. Honestly, they made him sick every time he looked at them. They were impossible and Kei was pretty sure Kageyama was dead set on pegging the shit out of the orange-haired shrimp. He couldn’t keep his hands off him.

“Ka-gay-yama.” Kei laughed at his English pun. He’d have to use it later on the King. Then his smile soured. He had no room to talk.

Kei had just about had enough of the married couple that night, so he gave up on practice. When Kei was stalking back to the sleeping quarters, however, Yamaguchi caught up to him and…and well he ripped him a new one. It was unlike anything Kei had ever seen out of Yamaguchi before and it stopped him cold. Yamaguchi grabbed Kei by the shirt and shook him until his head rattled. Kei couldn’t really remember what was said, but it was along the lines of Yamaguchi had had enough of his mopey shit.

Kei pondered on it. He didn’t think he was moping. Was he moping? Kei shook his head at the memory. Not the point. After everything was said and done Yamaguchi went back to his normal self, but Kei didn’t. Something snapped in Kei. Maybe he had gone crazy. It was quite possible. But whatever it was… Kei had thought Yamaguchi shaking him was kind of hot. Kei sighed and lifted the blanket. His ramrod-straight dick shouted back at him. Okay, really fucking hot.

Kei thought about it more. Was it just that situation or was it always like this? Kei gave up on trying to sleep and looked at his erection accusingly. When did you start wanting Yamaguchi? And then an unbidden thought echoed from the back of his mind. When haven’t I?

Kei flushed scarlet and his eyes widened stupidly. Has it really been from the beginning? No. Kei shook his head decidedly. It couldn’t have been. At least not when they first met. When he saved Yamaguchi he did it not because he felt like being some do-gooder or even because he cared about what happened to Yamaguchi at the time, because he didn’t. Kei did it because he had gotten sick of that group of kids strutting around the school like they owned the place. Kei wouldn’t let that stand. If anyone owned the school, it was him. So, he knocked them down a few pegs and gained a shadow in the process. So when did the liking start?

Yamaguchi had always been around him so it was hard to say. Yamaguchi had this calming presence to him you almost forgot he was there. There wasn’t really anything that stood out about him. There was...something about his smile, though. And the way he stuck around even when he should have abandoned Kei long ago. Kei was a horrible human being. There was no denying that. Yamaguchi was Yamaguchi. Everyone liked him. What could a guy like Kei offer him? Kei pouted.

Yamaguchi with his bright smile. And those freckles that trailed down his body and disappeared under his shirt. Mmm. Thoughts of Kei licking down Yamaguchi’s neck and finding where his freckles ended caused more heat to pool in his lower abdomen. His cock throbbed horribly. He ruffled his hair in frustration. He was torn. There would be no going back if he gave into this. You can’t just masturbate to a guy who calls you Tsukki all day and pretend like it didn’t happen.

Pre-cum started to drip from his erection. Deciding his fate.

“Screw it.” Kei spat His heart sped up as he peeled off his clothes. He pulled off his shirt no problem, but disentangling his hardon from his pants proved a little more difficult. When he was naked, Kei took a second as he kneeled facing his headboard. This was the way he always started. He just never knew he would ever be thinking about Yamaguchi when he did this. Was he really going to do this? He thought of Yamaguchi’s smiling face. Was he always that…cute? He must have been. Logically, of course he was. Kei was just unaware of it at the time. Kei laughed. Then the image of Yamaguchi shaking him with eyes alight and face beat red flew into his head.

Fuck yes. Kei grabbed his full length hard and hissed at the instant pleasure it gave him. He conjured up the image of Yamaguchi again and slowly stroked his cock. He didn’t know where to begin so he just imagined touching himself in front of Yamaguchi. Maybe in the locker room after practice when they were all alone. Yamaguchi looked at him in surprise and heady embarrassment.

He averted his eyes and exclaimed as he always did “Sorry Tsukki!”

“Mmmm.” Kei moaned

“Tsukki…” he imagined Yamaguchi breathing as his eyes darted to Kei’s busy hand.

Yamaguchi bit his lip and stared back up at Kei with lust in his eyes. That was the beginning of the end for Kei. He dive-bombed onto his stomach to get into his favorite position. He wasn’t half-assing this. Not when he had Yamaguchi to think about. This was the way he always did it. While he knew most guys just jacked off as they laid back in bed, Kei thought it was a waste of resources. Kei masturbated on his stomach because it combined the friction of the bed with the pleasure of his hand pulling at his cock and his hips fucking his hand to give him a mind blowing orgasm. It was brilliant if he did say so himself.

Kei blushed momentarily as he thought about facing Yamaguchi tomorrow but his throbbing dick twitching in his hand begged him to continue. He was too hard and too pent up to decide to stop now. Naughty images flooded Kei’s head as he thought about his longtime friend. He thought about Yamaguchi’s shy smile and how beautiful it would look to see that smile melt into an o-face as he slipped into Yamaguchi’s tight ass for the first time.

“Ungg” Kei moaned loudly as he fucked into his hand.

Kei bit hit lower lip. Gods, how the hell did you not know you were this gay? Kei thought about Yamaguchi again. He wanted to wreck him. He could imagine kissing all of Yamaguchi’s stupid freckles as he fucked him mercilessly. Biting his neck and claiming him as his own. Yamaguchi would let him too. If they were together. He was always so accommodating. He was sure he could do whatever he wanted to Yamaguchi for as long as he wanted.

Kei panted as he let his head drop on his pillow. If Yamaguchi were there, this could be an intimate moment, they could share a passionate kiss as Kei claimed his body. Kei imagined how soft Yamaguchi’s lips would be. Kei had never kissed anyone so he could only guess at how it felt, but he bet it felt amazing. He really wanted to dip his tongue in Yamaguchi’s mouth. Feel how hot and wet it was in there. He wanted to dip his tongue into many parts of Yamaguchi.

Kei continued the fantasy in his head as he stroked his aching cock. He pumped into Yamaguchi and the boy whimpered his name. His moans were enough to make Kei explode. He wanted Yamaguchi to say his name in real life. Scream it for all to hear as he plowed into him. He wanted to fill the boy up or paint him with cum. At this moment, however, he couldn’t get there. He was close. So close to releasing the pent lust of many days, maybe years of wanting this. He was on the edge, but he felt like something was missing.

“Tadashi…” Kei moaned in pleasure pain. "Please."

Then Kei’s brain took over, much like it did when Yamaguchi grabbed his shirt. All of a sudden Yamaguchi disappeared out from under him in his fantasy. And reappeared behind him. Kei stiffened and his breath caught. What? Kei turned around in his fantasy and locked eyes with Yamaguchi. The other Yamaguchi. The one who made him realize how desperately horny he was for his best friend. This Yamaguchi was taking none of his shit.

His breath turned ragged from the thought of it. You’ve got to be kidding me Kei.

Fantasy Yamaguchi bit Kei’s neck.

You want to be pegged too?

Kei’s trembling fingers of his left hand slipped into his mouth. He twirled his tongue around his fingers. Sucking and licking. Pretending he was sucking Yamaguchi. He couldn’t stop long enough to really think about it, as much as he would like to. He’d lose his nerve. Kei brought his slicked fingers to his entrance and paused for a second. He wasn’t scared necessarily, he was just…nervous. He was very aware of being naked and alone in his room well past midnight about to finger fuck himself. He almost couldn’t do it, but fantasy Yamaguchi took over. Sliding his hands up and down Kei’s body and leaving little half-moons on his shoulders and back with his teeth.

This Yamaguchi teased Kei’s body. He didn’t bend to Kei’s will. Kei bent to him. With that thought, fantasy Yamaguchi’s beautiful cock slid slowly inside Kei as Kei’s sunk his fingers in deep. “Ah! Nnngh.” Kei took a moment to get accustomed to his fingers. It was hard to relax. Much harder than Kei had anticipated. Kei took a few steadying breaths as his body began to unwind. He was doing this. Kei slowly started to move his fingers inside him. At first he didn’t know what to do so he just tested out different finger motions. Then he hit something so good inside him that he forgot how to breathe. Kei prodded at it again carefully and another jolt of pleasure shot through him. There it was.

He aimed for the spot as he imagined Yamaguchi taking him from behind. His right hand started to move again, milking his cock. He wanted it. He wanted it so bad. He wanted to be completely taken by his best friend and he didn’t even care what it meant. If he was gay, fine, he just wanted Yamaguchi.

Fantasy Yamaguchi leaned over his body as he fucked Kei. He smile wickedly and whispered in Kei’s ear.

“Beg.”

Kei scissored his fingers inside himself furiously. His grip on his length tightened with each hit to his prostate.

“Mmmm.” Kei moaned

Fantasy Yamaguchi clucked in disapproval. “I can’t hear you.”

“P…Please.” Kei’s ass and cock strained from the effort.

He was so close. Fantasy Yamaguchi smacked his ass. "Kei louder!”

“Please!” Kei gasped as his body jerked in pleasure.

“That’s a good boy. Now say my name.” Yamaguchi cooed

“Tadashi please! Tadashi.”

“Cum for me Kei.”

And at that moment Kei’s finger hit his prostate dead on as he imagined Yamaguchi, his best friend, his shadow, his team mate, and now his crush, fill him up with cum. It was too much. Kei’s mind burned white and snapped. Thick ropes of cum shot out of him and soaked his sheets. In that moment Kei didn’t care. He continued to grind his cock into the wet mattress as his left hand stroked his prostate, bringing him back down to earth. When Kei could breathe again he rolled out of bed and turned on the light. In the middle of Kei’s bed was a huge white stain. And all he can think was, Tadashi did that to me.

He was so fucked.


End file.
